Your dark parts
by Gabriela Dias
Summary: Set after 5B. Regina is dealing with Robin's death and she discover something new, something she didn't think she could have. This is my version of season 6.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I decided to write my own version of season 6. It's clear the producers don't give a damn about Robin or OutlawQueen, it's clear there was still a lot more to see about them. This is basically my way to prove to Adam that even now, after everything that happened, there was still many ways to fix this ugly mess. So... yeah. This story starts a few weeks after 5B ends.**

* * *

 _She placed a hand over her swollen belly, afraid for what was going to happen next. The Evil Queen was right in front of her, pretty much alive._

" _You're incredibly silly if you thought you could get away from me so quickly. You thought crushing my heart, just like you crushed so many others, would kill me? I'm a part of you, dear." she smirked evilly and walked forward on Regina's direction._

 _Regina was scared to death, but she was not a woman to show fear. She knew very well how to put up a brave front, and she was sure she could do the same in the situation she was in. Before she could lift her hand to use her magic, her alter ego grabbed her arms. The mayor knew exactly what her evil self wanted to do, and truthfully, she expect to feel pain. She waited for it, waited for the injury and the wound, but it didn't come._

However, the surprise of having the evil woman touching her was such that it woke her up from the nightmare she was having. Her eyes went wide open, feeling her heart beating fast and sweat gathering on her forehead. Her hands went to her forehead as she took in her surroundings, noticing the sun was almost rising and it was with a sigh of relief that she realized she just had a bad dream. That it wasn't real. But as she was starting to feel calmer, she felt something soaked between her legs, something more consistent than water. She brought her fingers between the middle of her legs, and her suspicious were right. It wasn't water; she thought as she lifted her fingers stared at the red fluid. It was blood. She looked down and before she could even think she was on her period, she noticed the differences. The color of the blood was not as vivid as normal, and the amount of blood was much smaller than normal as well.

She tried her best to not freak out and she got up from bed and went to the bedroom. After she checked, she noticed the blood had stopped and that seemed to calm her down. But she was still frightened to the point of wanting to go to a doctor. She looked to the watch beside her bed, it was almost 7am. By her calculations, the secretary of her doctor would be arriving at the hospital any minute now.

She took a deep breath and went back to the bathroom, deciding to take a shower to clean the last remaining blood impregnated on her body.

Sometimes you get so engulfed by your own misery, by so many tragic things happening (and not having enough time to deal with it) that you start to lose focus on the world around you. You start to skip meals without noticing it, you start to throw up and get sick… but you're unaware of that.

That's what was going on with Regina Mills. They say soul mate is someone who understands you like no one else, someone who knows your past and never judges you for it. How do you cope with the loss of such a person in your life? How do you cope with not having their bodies wrapped around you all night, keeping you warm? Regina was not sure if she was handling it well. In fact, she wasn't sure if she was dealing with it at all.

After she lost Robin, her son ran away and she got so scared she was going to lose him too that for a few moments she forgot the pain she was feeling towards Robin's death. But she found Henry, and found a way to bring the Evil Queen out of her once and for all. At first, it was a relief, really. However, without the dark thoughts and the anger, pain and sadness was all she had left in her.

Deep down she knew she was living in an autopilot and it wasn't healthy. But she couldn't bring herself to stop. She couldn't bring herself to care. Because of that, she was missing the symptoms and she was clueless about what was occurring to her.

The water started to get cold, warning her it's been a while since she was there. She sighed and turned off the water, pressing a towel around her body and getting out of the bathroom. She put the first clothe she found and called the doctor, the secretary answered and was able to set an appointment to 9am.

Henry was sleeping on his bedroom and even though Regina was well aware he wasn't a kid anymore, she didn't want to leave him all alone. Not if she could prevent it. She called Snow, and though it was early her stepdaughter didn't mind going to her place.

She appeared with David and a sleepy Neal in her hands. Regina thanked them for coming and said she was going to the hospital. Snow immediately got concerned. She didn't even know what the older woman had, but she was damned if she was going to let her go to the hospital alone. After much insistence, Snow convinced Regina to let her go with her. David stayed in the house with Henry and baby Neal.

They went to the hospital, Snow took her bow and arrow with her, making Regina frown.

"We haven't heard anything from Hyde and his gang from weeks now, but it doesn't mean they have forgotten about us. I want to be prepared in case they try something."

Regina figured that made sense. They waited to be attended by a doctor and soon Regina was sat in a chair in front of one (Whale, much to her displeasure) while Snow waited outside the door. She told him about the bleeding and he started to ask if she had thrown up or felt nauseous lately. When she thought about it, she realized that yes, she had. He smiled. And she realized exactly where his train of thoughts was going, but it just wasn't possible. He asked her to take a blood test to confirm his suspicious and she knew it would lead nowhere, but she decided to play his game. He would find out soon the truth anyway, and maybe there would be something in the results that would make him realize what was happening to her for real.

"The result of this kind of exam takes at least 1 day to go out, but since I know how impatient you're and I like having my head above my neck, I'll have the results in 1 hour for you." he said playfully.

She thanked the man, did the exam and waited for the results with Snow. One hour went by quickly and it didn't take long for her to be back face to face with the doctor. He was smiling after seeing the results and Regina frowned, confused. She was absolutely sure he was wrong.

"Regina, you're pregnant."

She kept staring at the doctor, as if he had just said the craziest thing ever.

"I'm sorry; I don't think I heard you well. Can you repeat?" Regina said as calm as she could.

"You're pregnant, Regina. You're carrying a baby inside you."

"I knew I shouldn't have expected you to be competent." Regina hissed. "You probably took someone else's exam by mistake."

"Hey there, I know it's a lot of information to take in, but that doesn't give you the right to say things like that to me." He said trying to remain calm."Why it's so hard for you to believe you're pregnant?"

Her legs felt numb and the world threatened to try spinning around her and she sat in one of the chairs before she fell. She closed her eyes, breathed in and out.

"It's just… not possible, Whale." she said when she felt a little better. "I took a potion back in enchanted forest that made me infertile."

"And how do you know it worked?"

"Trust me, I know it worked."

The pain she felt after she took the potion was still fresh and livid in her mind.

"Well, I think the only logic explanation is that somehow you found a way to reverse the potion."

"But that's the thing, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find a way to undo the potion."

"I don't know about potions so I can't really help you to understand, whoever what I can do is to set up an ultrasound right now. You won't be able to see much of the baby, but it'll help me to make sure your procreators organs are working perfectly."

They went to the room where the ultrasound machine was placed. Regina wanted to be able to say she got emotional or thrilled with seeing the baby for the first time on screen, but that was not the case. She was still in shock, and to be quite fair there wasn't much to see about the baby yet. She has only been pregnant for three weeks. After they were done, the doctor assured her everything was fine with her and the baby. Regina remembered of what initially brought her to the hospital, and she told Whale of her bleed. He said it was normal, that pregnant women bleed sometimes but it didn't put the child in danger.

She went out of the room, her expression indecipherable, and she found Snow waiting for news.

"I'm pregnant." she told Snow, her voice trembling.

And then the reality hit her. Her eyes went wide open and her knees suddenly were not strong enough anymore and she felt like falling, but two arms were around her in an instant, holding her in place.

"Snow…" Regina said looking to the shorthaired brunette. "I'll have to raise a child alone again. He won't get to meet our child." her voice cracked up in the end and the younger woman held her tighter.

"I know it hurts he's not here, but I hope you know you won't be alone."

She nodded and whispered a weak "Thank you."

Regina bit her lips, forcing herself not to cry.

"I have to go to Gold's" she said after taking a deep breath. "I need to get some answers."

"What kind of answers?"

Regina was afraid she was going to asked that. She sighed and started to play with her own fingers nervously.

"I shouldn't be pregnant, Snow." she said trying to explain. "I took a potion, sometime ago, that made me barren. I regretted it, tried to find a way to cure it, but I didn't find anything. And now I'm pregnant. I hope Gold will help me to understand how that's possible."

"Regina, there aren't a lot of people who knows this, but I took a potion that made me barren too."

"But… you have Emma and baby Neal! How..?" Regina thrilled off.

"I found the cure. I discovered a lake whose water had magical powers. The rumors said with just a cup from it waters had the power to grant eternal life." Snow shared. "David took me there along with Lancelot. The lake was extinct but they were able to find a drop. One single drop was enough to heal me, Regina."

"I'm glad the lake healed you, I'm glad we both have that in common but that doesn't solve my mystery." Regina said sighing. "This lake isn't here. I didn't drink or do anything to undo the potion.

"I can't help you to understand." Snow got up from the chair and Regina followed her. "But I can take you to Gold. You're right, maybe he can help you."

She opened the front door as Snow waited in the car and heard the soft ticking noise of the doorbell, announcing her presence. She went inside and saw Gold behind the counter, holding a dagger that no longer had any kind of magic on it.

"Does it feel nice to be finally free of the power of that dagger?" Regina asked as she approached the imp.

"Hello to you too, dear." Gold replied lifting his eyes and facing his former student. "I have to admit it feels good indeed. But it's not nice to have that at the expensive of Belle. You know, without any magic I won't be able to wake her up."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure soon enough you'll find a loop, a way to bring her back. Even if you have to step on someone's foot for it."

"You know me well" Gold confirmed shameless. "But I take that you didn't come here to talk about me and Belle?"

"You're right", she agreed. "I'm not here because of that. Gold, I'm here because… I'm pregnant." she says hesitant.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order then."

"Cut the crap, Gold." she said feeling rather uncomfortable with the subject, but knew it was necessary to talk with him about this. "You know my previous condition; you know I drank a potion. And I didn't do anything to change it. I wasn't supposed to be pregnant. How can you explain this?"

"Well I see you haven't lost your temper by letting the Evil Queen out." Gold joked, and Regina rolled her eyes.

"This temper is a part of me. Now do you have an explanation to what happened to me or not?

Gold sighed and brought his hands to his forehead, thinking.

"There's only one explanation I can see." He lifted his hands and looked at her. "When you drank the potion, you were the Evil Queen, right?" Regina nodded, and he continued to share his thoughts. "Therefore, _she_ is barren, not you."

It made sense; Regina had to give him that. And that opened a whole new world of possibilities; possibilities Regina thought it was lost to her. Happiness was threatening to take over her, but then she remembered of the dream she had just last night.

"Gold, what would happen if the Evil Queen gets inside me again?" she voiced her fears.

"What do you mean by that? I thought you crushed her heart?" she could sense how confused he was by the tone of his voice.

"I know, I did." she sighed, trying to find the words to explain what she was feeling. "But what if somehow crushing her heart didn't kill her because… she's a part of me? What if she's still alive and wants to be inside me again? Would that hurt my baby?"

"That's a lot of If's you've got there."

Regina's angry eyes in his direction made it clear she wasn't in the mood for jokes. Gold continued to speak, trying to abate her anger.

" _If_ she finds a way to be inside you again, I don't think it would hurt the baby. The baby is already inside you, growing. The seed has been planted. Her barrenness wouldn't be able to hurt you or the baby."

She knew she couldn't really trust on that man, but deep down she knew he was telling the truth. It was a unique situation, your barren alter ego trying to come back to you while you're pregnant, and Gold couldn't know if he was completely right, but based on what he knew no harm would be caused to the baby in case the Evil Queen was back inside her.

Regina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and her hand went up to rub on her belly, a smile forming on her lips at the thought that no matter what her baby would be safe.

"But if she's back, we're screwed anyway. You know her, you know what she would want to do, right?

A shiver ran through her body just thinking about it. Yeah, she knew exactly what the Evil Queen would want to do.

"She would want revenge. She would want to ruin everyone's happy endings." she whispered.

Gold nodded, and she tried her best to push her fears to back of her mind. They would be able to find a way to defeat the Evil Queen. All of them, together.

She tried to reassure Gold everything was going to be okay, and then she said goodbye. As she went inside the car, an overwhelming feeling took over her. She just missed Robin so much. She couldn't believe Robin would never get to see their baby smile for the first time, or walk, or anything related to the precious soul inside her. He was going to miss it all. She told herself to keep it together for at least a few more minutes, and she asked Snow to take her to the park after she told her what Gold said to her.

Snow noticed how shaken Regina was but didn't say anything and just did what she was asked. She stopped at the park and told Snow she could get back to her husband and son. She was going to stay in the park for a little while and then she was going to take a cab to go back home. Snow saw the clear message there. Regina wanted to be alone. And she wouldn't deny her that. So she agreed, said goodbye and left

She sat in the bench where she previously sat with Robin. Exactly the same place where he said he'd choose her over the woman he thought it was his ex wife. Memories, happy memories, flooded in her mind. She closed her eyes; felt the cold wind hit her face, the smell of the forest located right behind her invading her nostrils. It was the closest she felt with him after his death. Before she knew it, the tears she was holding back all day started to fall freely. She rubbed her belly and stared at the empty spot beside her. Where Robin sat the last time they were there.

"I wish you were here…" she whispered weakly.

She closed her eyes and kept them closed for a few minutes as she caressed her belly. When she opened her eyes again, she saw on the other side of the park a blonde man looking at her. She got up immediately, her face growing pale. The man turned around when he realized he was caught and entered in the woods, getting out of her sight.

Regina blinded followed the man as fast as she could. As soon as she got inside the forest, she felt her back being pressed against a tree and her mouth being assaulted by some luscious lips. She instinctively brought her arms up and felt two strong toned arms around her fingers. She knew the taste of that mouth and those arms very well. She opened her eyes in shock and there he was, right in front of her.

"How are you here?" she questioned breathless, stunned, happy and confused at the same time.

She saw a small scar beside his left eye, a scar that she was sure it wasn't there before. What the hell they did to him? What did they do to her man? Whoever it was, she swore right then and there that she was going to make them pay. Unconsciously of her act, she lifted her hands to touch his face. She touched the scar, and realized it was deeper than it seemed.

"You brought me back." he replied easily.

"What do you mean?"

If it was possible, she was even more confused. But he didn't answer her question. He just stared at her, at her lips, making her feel needy in inappropriate places. She wetted her lips and locked her eyes with his. Her lips parted, her breath growing uneven. But then something changed in his expression and he broke their visual contact. He removed her hands from his face.

"What? You think you're the only one who can play the seduction game?" he asked sharply.

"Alright, I admit I used to seduce people to get what I wanted but I never did that again… after I met you."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" he arched an eyebrow.

If she said his words didn't hurt her feelings, she would be lying.

"Yes, it's!" she yelled indignant.

"Sorry love, but it doesn't." he bloody smirked and picked up a rope from the ground and started to fasten it around her legs very loosely. "I just wanted you to know that I'm back. I need to go now and I can't have you following me."

She tried to fight him. She did. But he was physically stronger than she was. She ended up alone, in the forest, with a rope around her legs. It wasn't too tightly per se, but by the time she freed her legs, he was already gone and only one thought crossed her mind. The love of her life was back. But it wasn't really him. It was the dark version of him.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this! If you got confused about something, please do not hesitate to ask me! You can send me a pm, a review or talk to me on twitter. I'm inlovewithlanap there ;) I'll post another chapter next Saturday!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't even begin to say how thankful I'm for the feedback I'm receiving from this story, here and on twitter! That means quite a huge deal to me. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.**

 **Btw, how cool it's the new header of this story? I think it's FABULOUS! Ivy ( DreamShadeIvy), thank you so much for doing it and let me use it!**

 **And here's the second chapter! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Regina went back to Snow's house after spending the most part of her day searching in the woods for Robin. She was overly tired and disappointed. It didn't matter how hard she tried or how far deep she went in the woods, she couldn't find him. When the sun started to leave giving place to the moon she decided it was time to get outside the woods. It was time to give up at least for the day before she lost herself. She was sure she was going to find him eventually. She just needed to leave and come back another day more prepared.

Zelena and her baby lived with her now, the structure of her house was falling apart and Regina couldn't bring herself to let her sister live at Granny's while the masons fixed her house. The only reason the green witch wasn't there in the morning when she needed someone to take care of Henry was because the baby was having trouble sleeping so Zelena told her sister she was going to take a walk with the baby. Later, when Regina was arriving at the hospital, she received a text from her saying that the baby had finally fallen asleep. She was closer to Granny's than Regina's, and she was too exhausted to make her way back so she was staying in one of Granny's bedrooms that morning.

The fact that she didn't want Zelena to know about Robin and the baby yet plus the fact she was excited to tell the news to Snow made her go to the Charming's house instead of her own. Snow was thrilled with the news, and she was very hopeful.

"I know it may sound cliché since I'm miss optimistic and all, but I really do believe you'll find him again."

"And I know I'm miss pessimistic but even I believe in that too." she replied, smiling.

The younger woman was glad to hear that. They ate and talked but 9pm came and when Regina yawned for the third time Snow said they should hit the lay. Emma was living in her own house with Hook; Henry spent that day with them and was going to sleep there, so there were plenty of free rooms for Regina to sleep in at Charming's.

She chose the room Henry adopt for him. The room smelled like him. Regina borrowed one of Snow's clothes and went to the bed. She didn't want that happy day end up with sad thoughts, so she started to think on a certain unforgettable moment, a moment she was certain it would keep her smiling all night during her sleep.

 _He hasn't touched her since she found him again in New York._ _He seemed kinda... glad when they were around people. Almost like he didn't want to be alone with her._ _Sure, after they got back together there have been a few tender moments, sharing sloppy kisses and sweet words to one another. But they_

 _didn't get intimate. While she knew they have been busy, having to go to Camelot, then back on Storybrooke and having to deal with Dark Swan and now trapped in the Underworld, she also knew her thief. She knew he was avoiding being that way with her, and today she was going to take the opportunity that they were alone on Charming's apartment in the Underworld and find out why._

 _She kissed him, but as she expected, he didn't fully returned the kiss. She could tell something was off, that he was holding back. She placed a hand on his chest, stopping the kiss and leaning back just enough so she could look at him in the eyes._

 _"Robin, you don't want me anymore, I can tell by the look on your face. It's because of the fact that… I'm barren? You're disgusted with me?"_

 _Regina brought her hands to herself and looked down, not being able to keep looking at him. She ran her hands through her arms, feeling small and ashamed. She knew, she heard stories of men who left the woman they were with when they found out she couldn't give him children. After all, it was hard to find a man who didn't want to start their own family with their loved ones. Sure thing, she and Robin had Henry and Roland, but she could bet he wanted more. She knew he wanted a mix of her and him._

 _"My love, is that what you've been thinking?" he asked as he grasped the gravity of the situation, lifting his hands and caressing her cheeks._

 _"Well, it was the only thing I thought that made sense" she answered, still looking down._

 _He sighed and used his thumbs to lift her chin gently._

 _"Listen, I won't lie. I got sad when you told me you drank a potion that made you infertile. But only because I always dreamed with a mini version of you, black hair and rose cheeks, with your strong and fabulous temper running in the house bossing everyone around. And that dream got wiped away. But that, and I guess nothing, would be able to make me think less of you. Nothing would make me want you less. You're the person I wanna spend the rest of my life with, Regina. You're my future." he reassured her and smiled, and then he sighed again. "I admit I've been acting a little distant, but it's not your fault. I'm not disgusted with you. I'm disgusted with me."_

 _"Why could you possibly be disgusted with yourself?" she asked, frowning._

 _"I slept with another woman, Regina. And not with any woman, with your sister." his painful expression left nothing to the imagination as to how he was feeling inside. He was suffering._

 _"But you didn't know it was her, Robin."_

 _"It doesn't really matter! I shouldn't have moved on. When we got back to Storybtooke, I was ready to accept your coldness or your indifference. But you were as lovely and understandable as always. I just don't think I'm still worth of you."_

 _" Just because you made one mistake, even if it was a big one, it doesn't erase all the good things you did, Robin."_

 _"I... I think I know that. But I don't want people to think you're weak or something like that for being back together with me."_

 _"I don't think people think that of me, and you know what?", she said raising her voice "Even if they do, which I doubt, I couldn't care less. I'm an independent woman, this is my life and I worked hard to own it. So if I want to forgive you, this is my business and mine only."_

 _A big smile appeared on his face, the biggest one since they found each other again in NYC. Regina saw his once tensed arms relax, the dark shadow present in his eyes ever since NYC giving place to the beautiful sparkle she knew and loved._

 _"What?" She asked confused but somewhat pleased to see him smile._

 _"I just love your sassiness and how strong you're. And I also love to realize the exceptional and precious woman standing right next to me, is as in love with me as I'm with her."_

 _He didn't wait for a response, he moved forward and crashed his mouth with hers. He missed so freaking much feeling worth of kissing her like that. Of being hers._

 _She placed her arms around his neck, messing with his hair and lifted her legs, crossing it around his torso. He got the message pretty quickly, holding her up and kissing the sensitive spot of her neck and leaving wet trails around it while moving them to one of the bedrooms the place had. He laid her down on the bed with a bit of rush, and he cursed quietly for not being so patient and acting a little slower. But that woman had the power to drive him insane._

 _If her moans were any indication, she was quite enjoying this side of him so he started to relax. He watched her in the bed for a second, observing the way her hair was scattered over the bed, her teeth biting her own lip as she looked at him. Boy, was she a vision. He got rid of his shirt and then he was all over her, loving her exactly as he knew she deserved._

 _They got rid of their clothes very fast. He took his time teasing her, licking and nibbling her nipples as one of his hands made its way downward, finding her soaked middle. God, she was so ready for him. His mouth found hers again, hungrily._

" _Robin," Regina said out of breath with a raspy voice. "I need you inside me. Right now."_

 _Robin smiled. He brought his hands back up then traced a pattern with his thumb from the middle of her breasts to south, travelling through her belly and arriving where she desperately wanted. He played with her clit, making her gasp, then he could not wait anymore._

 _Soon they became just one. Just one body, just one soul. They were all but feelings, and touches, and groans and whimpers. Little did they know at that time their love was just so big that they were making another human being together._

Regina woke up early and made a plan. One that she knew it was going to work. And gladly, when she went to the kitchen, Snow was already up, making breakfast.

"Good morning Snow." Regina said putting her hair up on a ponytail. "You didn't become one of those person who wakes up early just because they want to, haven't you?

"Good morning, Regina," Snow replied and laughed. "No, I still don't like getting up early but this is the time Neal wakes up, and you know how baby works." she sighed.

"I do. They do have their own time."

Regina remembered of when Henry was just a baby and she tried to change his sleeping schedule, but it didn't work. The boy was stubborn and only slept and woke up when he wanted to.

"Exactly." Snow smiled, giving Regina a cup of orange juice.

Regina looked around, and since it was just the two of them she decided to start her plan now.

"Snow, you're so good at tracking people, especially in the woods... can you tell me how you do it?"

"First and foremost you have to leave something behind so you can find your way back. Be it a ribbon around trees, or whatever you want. Then, the next important thing is to follow the patterns of the footsteps on the ground."

Regina nodded and Snow looked at her, suspicious.

"Regina, I know you're up to something." she said throwing a serious look on her stepmother's direction.

"No, I'm not." she replied, trying to keep an steady look on Snow, but failed.

"No, hear me out. I know you need some space, I know you like to take matters with your own hands, and I respect that, but… I need you to promise me that you'll not venture yourself in the woods at night. If you want to go there, fine, but do it in the daylight, when you can see things clearly."

The concern present in Snow's voice touched the older woman.

"Don't worry Snow. I won't do anything stupid. Besides…" Regina said rubbing her belly slowly and making circles in it. "I do have someone else to think about. Someone who directly depends on me."

"That's right." Snow smiled brightly and they finished eating their breakfast, and soon Regina changed her clothes and left, following her plan and heading to Gold's pawn shop.

"Well, well second straight day that you come here. Why am I honored with your presence today?"

"I need you to teach me how to separate my shadow from my body."

"Why on earth do you need that?"

"I believe my shadow can help me to find Robin."

"And you're not far from the truth. Who's going with you to the forest?"

"No one. I'm going alone."

"Why you don't ask Snow?"

"She's busy with baby Neal."

"Emma?"

"She's busy with her boyfriend and I know she's working hard to solve the mystery behind some people disappearances."

There was that. After her talk with Hyde, when he said he owned Storybrooke now and he brought a few guests as well, five people mysteriously disappeared. She didn't know for sure, but she could bet Hyde had something to do with that. Or at least, one of his guests was involved.

"Zelena?"

"She's busy with her newborn baby"

Well, it wasn't that Zelena wasn't busy with that baby. She was. But that wasn't the main reason why she didn't want to ask her for help. She still hasn't been able to trust her sister completely. She forgave Zelena, asked her to move in with her, but still had trust issues with her. The Charmings kept saying for Regina to let it go and trust Zelena, but it was hard for her. Just because they're sisters doesn't make it ok or it doesn't erase all the bad things she did. The pain was still fresh. No one near Regina could understand that, but she knew someone who would understand. Robin.

"Henry?"

Regina would be lying if she said she didn't think about him. Because she did. Truth is, she couldn't predict how Robin would react so she was afraid of having Henry near him. But she didn't want to tell that to Gold because he would think her reasons were foolish. So she opted to say a half-truth.

"Well, he's busy with his girlfriend."

"Regina..."

"What? That's true! He's spending an awful of a lot of time with her."

"Regina, he's not a child anymore. He knows how to take care of himself." Gold said, clearly not buying her reasons.

"I'm acknowledging he's growing! I just said he's busy with his girlfriend!"

"Regina..."

"Ok, fine." she said giving up. "I'll call him."

"And put the call on speaker, I want to hear it too."

Regina rolled her eyes but did as he asked. She called her son and he answered the call with a sleepy and annoyed voice.

"Mom?"

She smiled. He was not a morning person. He was her son alright.

"Hey son. Sorry to wake you up so early but... something important happened."

"Tell me."

He said and she could hear him moving in the bed, probably trying to move to a sitting position.

"I saw Robin yesterday."

"Of course you did, you live with Zelena now."

She could practically see him scrunching his nose in disapproval.

She smiled again. She was not the only one having trust issues with Zelena.

"I'm not taking about baby Robin. I'm talking about Robin Hood. My Robin."

She heard him gasp and his "what?!" came right next.

'I"... she thought about it for a second and decided to leave the pregnant part out for now. She wanted to see his face when he heard the news. "I was in the park yesterday, in the same place I was when i went there last time with Robin, and suddenly I saw someone very similar to him standing in the other side of the park. I followed him, and it was him."

"Oh my god! That's so awesome!"

His happiness made her even happier than she already was. She knew Robin was important to Henry, the boy had the archer as one of his best father figures and they both learned a lot with each other.

"Indeed it's. But there's a problem, son. He's back but... it doesn't seem like him. Whoever brought him back, they brought back the dark version of him."

"That's not a problem! We can fix this! What matter is that he's back, mom. He's not dead anymore."

"I know son, I know. That's the spirit"

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm at Gold right now, and he's going to teach me something that will help me find Robin."

"Do you think it's wise to trust on my grandpa?"

"He's a smart kid, I'll give him that." Gold interrupted, twisting his mouth as if he was trying not to laugh.

"Are you implying that I'm not smart?" Regina said arching an eyebrow.

"Not at all dear. All I'm saying is that you've raised a smart kid."

"Uhm, better put."

They all laughed.

"What is he going to teach you?" Henry asked when they stopped laughing.

'Shadows are reflections of the soul. He's going to teach me to take my shadow out of my body, and my shadow will take me to Robin. Because my soul is linked to his."

"I understand. So what's the plan?"

"Gold says it's not that difficult to learn how to do such a thing. I believe by 11am I'll have finished up here, can you meet me at my house at noon? Then we'll go together after Robin, but we're not in any circumstances supposed to talk to him. We'll go there just to gather information. See where he's, what might have happened to him and things like that."

"That sounds like a good plan!"

"Ok. Try to sleep some more and I'll see you at noon."

She took the phone out of speaker and placed the phone on her ear.

"Fine. I'll try to think of a name to this new operation of ours."

She laughed.

"Ok son. Bye"

"Mom?" Henry said when she was almost hanging up. "It's nice to see u making jokes again."

She smiled widely.

'It's nice to be making jokes again."

They hang up and Regina started her training with Gold. As she remembered, he really wasn't a bad teacher and by 11am she had learned everything there was to know about shadows and how to separate them from your body.

"On our lessons we used my real dagger to separate the shadow from your body, but obviously, out there you won't use my real dagger."

 _Obviously,_ she thought sarcastically. He took his dagger and made a new one, giving it to Regina. He ensured her the new dagger would work as effectively as the original would.

"You're pro at making fake daggers at this point."

"Oh dear you do have a tongue."

"Yup I do."

She couldn't help but prolonger the "p", like a little child. She was just so happy and excited. She couldn't wait to see Robin again. She left Gold's pawn shop with the fake dagger inside her purse and optimistic that she was going to find Robin that day. She went to store to buy lots of ribbons and a compass then she went home. She went inside her house and Henry was there, sitting on the couch watching TV. She figured he got there earlier and used his set of keys to get inside.

"Hi Henry." Regina said dropping her things in the table and kissing his forehead.

"Hi mom."

"I'll just take a quick shower and then we can go." she went upstairs and noticed how awfully quiet the house is.

 _Zelena probably went for a walk with the baby,_ Regina thought. As promised she didn't take long in the shower, and soon she was walking out of her bedroom, wearing a new pair of clothes and comfortable boots. It made her sad to let go of her high heels, but she knew she needed to be prepared to go inside the forest. On her way downstairs, out of habit she casted a glance at Henry's room, and she realized the bed was made differently than she usually made. She took a closer look, and decided the bed definitely was made in a different way than she did the last time Henry was there.

She went downstairs and approached her son.

"Henry, did you stay here last night?"

"Yes, I did." he admitted. "Emma is too worried about the five missing people, she keeps pacing back and forth the entire house all night, makes it impossible for me to be able to sleep there. I asked her to bring me here yesterday and she agreed to it."

"She could've told me." Regina mumbled more to herself.

"I asked her not to." Henry hurried to explain. "I don't know what happened to you yesterday, nobody wanted to tell me. They just told me that you were okay and I shouldn't worry. But I know something happened and you were staying at Snow's. I didn't want to worry you. Besides, it's not like I stayed here without an adult, Zelena was here."

The boy had a point.

"You're right. But just for future references, I still don't want you to stay alone here ok?"

He nodded. They were about to leave when Regina realized something.

"Henry, you aren't bringing a coat with you?"

"No, why?"

"You should. It's very windy today and I bet its winding a lot more inside the woods."

"Mom are you going to make me drop these bags on the floor," he said looking to the bags he was holding. He was holding the two bags they needed to take to the car, not letting Regina carry none. Always the gentleman. "just to go upstairs to grab a coat?" he exhaled dramatically.

"Yes." she said crossing her arms above her chest.

He sighed and went upstairs all grumpy and annoyed. She tried not to laugh but failed. When he came back she was still laughing.

"Why are you laughing, mom?" he asked confused.

"Is just…" Regina forced herself to stop laugh. "You look a lot like me when you're angry. Sorry, I'll stop." she said and tried to think about something sad. It worked. The desired she had to laugh disappeared instantly.

"Ok mom, let's go now." he tried to sound angry but Regina saw the corner of his lips going up. He was smiling.

They brought everything they needed into the car and went to Grannys. Regina bought something for them to eat and drove them to the park, parking the car very close to the forest, the exact same place where she saw Robin the last time. Regina turned the car off and they started to eat their lunch there. She knew buying a hamburger for herself instead of her usual salad with chicken would make Henry suspicious, but it wasn't like she wanted to keep him in the dark about her new discover. And she was craving hamburger like crazy, so she would damn well have a hamburger if she wanted to. So Regina wasn't surprised when her suspicious were proven right.

"Mom, why are you eating a hamburger?"

"Because I... felt like eating one."

"But you never eat hamburgers. When we go to Grannys you always eat salad with chicken."

"I know, but things are different now."

"Different how?"

"I'm… I'm pregnant, Henry." she said looking at him, waiting for his reaction.

And he didn't disappoint. His eyes went wide open, a large smile playing on his face.

"Are you serious?" he asked, hopeful.

"Yes I'm." he yelled a loud "Yes!" and grabbed her hand, making her laugh.

"How long have you know?"

"I just discovered yesterday." she squeezed his hands.

"You really weren't kidding when you said one day I was going to see myself surrounded by a family so big I wouldn't even know what to do with it. Man, having a big family is awesome!"

She laughed, more than happy with his enthusiasm. But then I certain little boy with deep dimples and inquiring eyes appeared in her mind. A boy who was a part of their family as well. She had been thinking about him a lot lately. Her heart felt heavier everytime the thought of him alone with the merry men in the woods crossed her mind. She knew he felt comfortable with those men, but he deserved more than living in the woods. So much more. And that was one of the reasons why she hasn't fully trusted in Zelena yet. That woman sent Roland away when he clearly wanted to stay, or at least be able to say goodbye to her.

She sighed out loud and Henry looked at her curiously.

"You're thinking about Roland, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm."

"We'll bring him home, mom. We'll bring them both home."

"I sure hope so. I cannot wait for our family to be together again." she smiled and added. "And as much as I wish to go after our little thief right now, I think it's probably wiser to understand and solve whatever is happening to Robin first."

"How is he exactly, mom?" Henry asked, curious.

"He's… very different, Henry. He's angrier, short tempered, and he has a scar beside his left eye."

"We'll find out what's wrong with him." he reassured her and she prayed for him to be right.

They finished eating their food and then they walked out of the car. Henry took their two bags full of rainbows and they headed to the last place Regina saw Robin. She grabbed Gold's fake dagger and did as he taught her, contouring one of her feet with it and did the same with her other feet. Soon her shadow was free and started to move. Her shadow was moving fast, moving her hands to call Regina to follow her, seeming eager to be reunited with Robin's shadow as well. To finally become one again.

Regina and Henry kept up with her, holding ribbons around trees as they passed by.

She couldn't stop smiling when she spotted him. He was not too deep inside the forest, in less than 20 minutes they found him. He was collecting something from the ground and taking it inside of a huge cabin. She was able to see female figure there too, but she couldn't make out who it was. But whoever it was, Regina was sure that was the person forcing Robin to do horrible things.

"You see him, right?" Regina asked, turning to face Henry.

"Yes I do." he said excited.

If it was possible, her smile grew. This really isn't fruit of her imagination. This was real. This was actually happening. She was pregnant, and he was back.

"He seems different though." Henry continued, taking her out of her thoughts. "Do you know the woman who's with him?"

"No. But I have every intention of finding out"

The brunette quickly attached her shadow to her body again as Gold instructed, and when she looked up she saw Robin staring at them as he walked in their direction, furiously. Fear ran through her body, and her first thought was keeping Henry safe. She grabbed his hands and made a purple smoke surrounds them. One second later they were back to her car.

"Henry, I need you to stay here."

"What?! Are you going back there? Are you insane? Did you not see how angry Robin was?"

"I… I need to talk to him, Henry." she said kissing her forehead. "Give me twenty minutes. If I'm not back by then, call for help."

She didn't wait for his answer. Soon she was back in the forest, in front of his cabin. And there he was. Looking precisely angry. And handsome.

* * *

 **I'm truly sorry but I really felt like ending the chapter there :( Sorry :( Please don't kill me! I'll post another chapter next Saturday.**

 **Curiosity: Gold really took his shadow off in the show (on 3x02) like Regina did in this story.**

 **Please don't forget to leave a review or hit me on twitter! I'm inlovewithlanap on twitter ❤**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter! I hope you like it. Please read the note in the end ❤️**

* * *

"What the hell you think you're doing here?" he spilled.

"I… I needed to see you." she admitted shyly.

She was expecting a sassy comeback, some hurtful words thrown her way, but that was not what happened. His expression became less harden, his once angry eyes softened.

"Regina…" oh, how she missed hearing him say her name. "It's not safe for you in here."

She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she heard another voice, coming from inside the cabin. A voice that seemed a lot like hers. The exactly same voice, she dared to think.

"Robin, come here!" the voice said, demanding.

"I'll be right back, your majesty. I'll buy new apples for you." then he turned to Regina, lowered the tone of his voice, almost a whisper. "Can you take us somewhere else?"

She nodded and soon they were in her vault.

"Interesting choice of place," he said trying to remain serious but failing. "We've made some great memories here." he smirked and she blushed, smiling.

He approached her, lifting his hands, caressing her cheeks and gazed into her eyes. His gaze went downwards, focusing on her luscious lips. She licked her own lips and moved forward at the same time as him, and they met in the middle of the way.

She had so many questions in her min, but her desire to kiss him again was stronger than ever. The questions could wait. She stood on her tip toes to deepen the kiss. Ah, the sweet taste of being kissed by the person who completes you. His hands were travelling through her body, just like hers were travelling his, touching, searching… wanting more. His mouth sought entrance, which she gave gladly.

"I remember I said something like "You're married", which you wasn't by the way." Regina said, laughing in the middle of the kiss.

"And I said something like "if we don't leave this room it still counts as the first time.", right?" he mumbled in the middle of the kiss.

"Uhhmm" she hummed.

His hands were dancing around her waist and he took the opportunity to bring her even closer, his body being chest to chest with hers. Eventually they had to stop kissing to catch some air, and that's when Regina realized it was not the time to do what they were doing.

"Robin, I would love to stay here and re-create the last time we were here. I would love to get completely lost in you, but I can't Robin. We can't. Not right now. Not while the Evil Queen is waiting for you. It was her, wasn't she?"

"Yes, it was." he started to explain. "She brought me back with Dragon's help, and then she killed him after he succeeded. She ripped my heart out and… made me do awful things, things which I'm not proud of. She likes to control me, likes to see me angry, and she forces me to drink a potion that makes me even angrier. That's why I was such a jerk to you yesterday. She had my heart in her hands, and she was controlling everything I said and did. And right now… she isn't controlling my heart. I'm sorry for what I said yesterday."

He didn't need to say anything; she instantly knew he was responsible for the missing of those five people that Emma was looking for.

"You don't need to apologize, Robin. I understand. I knew it wasn't really you speaking." she said taking a hold of his hands and squeezing it.

"Hey," he said after smiling at her. "This looks familiar to me." he touched the feather necklace she wore.

The necklace contained the little gift Roland left for her before he left. Zelena gave to her, Regina put the feather in a necklace and since then she never took it off. It was one of the most treasured things she owned.

"It should look familiar. It's a feather of one of your arrows." she added. "Roland gave it to me, after he... after he left." she finished hesitant.

She didn't know how he was going to take the news. She knew he wasn't going to like it.

"Who's Roland?" he asked confused.

Her eyes went wide open. She expected a lot of angry reactions, she expected to see him angry at her, but she did not expect _that_. Saying that she was surprised didn't even begin to cover how she was feeling. He couldn't have forgotten his own son, could he?

"Roland is your son, Robin." she said when she realized he wasn't joking.

"I… I have a son?" he whispered and sat in one the chairs. "And I don't even remember about him? I must be a really bad father." he said, more to himself.

"No Robin," because there was no way in hell she was going to let him think he wasn't a great father. "Roland was everything to you. You did everything and more for him. Someone made you forgot about him, and I think we both know who. What do you remember, Robin?" she asked, trying to know what else he forgot.

"I remember I was married to a woman named Marian, and I almost lost her to another man. She died before we could start a family. Then we met at the enchanted forest, and later we were brought to Storybrooke. We fell in love, and Emma brought a woman back from the past who we thought it was my ex wife. Then my ex wife was frozen, and we had to leave. I found out she was pregnant, and she wasn't in fact my ex wife. It was your sister. You forgave me, and we came back to Storybrooke. We needed to go to Camelot, then my daughter was born, then we went to go to Underworld to save Hook. We came back from there and I died trying to save you, because I couldn't handle the thought of you not existing."

She smiled at the last part. No one did for her something like that before. He knew very well what was going to happen, he knew he was going to be obliterated. And he still did it anyway. He sacrificed himself. For her.

"It seems to me that you remember pretty everything. The evil part of me just made you forget about the most especial person for you. Your son. We need to stop her. Do you know where she's keeping your heart?"

He sighed, looking hopeless. As if he already knew how impossible the task of getting his heart back would be.

"She changes the place every single night. And she hides the box with a spell."

"We're going to find that box, Robin." she remained hopeful. He was once her hope and her strength, and now the roles were reversed. She was going to have hope for both of them. "We're going to fix this. Together."

"Hopefully soon. Before she makes me hurts you." he said looking down. "I can feel it, Regina. That will happen, and it won't take long."

"Don't worry about it. I can take care of myself."

"I never doubt that, not even for a second." he forced a small smile. "But that doesn't make me worry any less."

She smiled back at him, knowing there wasn't much she could say to ease his worries. She leaned in to give a comforting peck on his lips, and they heard someone knock on the vault's door. They frowned.

"Are you expecting someone?" Robin whispered.

Regina shook her head and walked to the door, trying to see by the small hole who was knocking on her door. When she saw the person on the other side of the door was, she froze. She was confused. She had only seen that man one time, but what terribly occurred after he appeared made it impossible to for her to forget his face. Sheriff of Nottingham.

She tried to prevent Robin from seeing that man because she knew he held a grudge, more than a grudge, for the other guy but it was too late. Robin was opening the door completely mad and pushing the man inside the vault and hanging him up the wall with his hands on his neck.

"I've waited for so long for this moment." Robin said. "For the moment I'll make you pay for trying to steal Marian, and then Regina."

"Robin, that's not you, stop." Regina said in vain. "You don't want to do this."

"I was forced to kill five innocent people, Regina. I didn't want that. But this man?" Robin laughed, scaring the hell out of Regina. "This man actually deserves it. This man I actually want to kill." he said, gripping his hands harder against Nottingham's throat.

Regina saw the man turning red, then purple. He was moving his legs, trying his best to free himself, but his fight was clearly not working.

"Robin, calm down!" Regina exclaimed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Even if he was completely angry and out of himself, she felt him shiver when she touched him. He sighed and let go of the man.

"Now explain" she said sharply looking at the Sheriff. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for... Zelena."

"And you're looking for her here because…?" Regina asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Because I heard you and her are living together. I know you guys are friends now, so I thought she could be here with you."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Why are you looking for her?"

"Because when she disguised as Marian, she found me. She was just walking out of Grannys. She said she had just talked to you, and she said she told you she didn't care about you and Robin. Because she wanted to be with me. And I believed her, and I believed that was the real Marian." He sighed. "Looking back now, I can see how foolish I was. I was blinded by the old crush I had on her, the awesome desire of winning over Robin spoke louder. When you guys were preparing to leave because "Marian" was too sick to stay, she contacted me. She told me, still as Marian, where she was going and told me a way to get out of this town too if I wanted. I accepted and she asked me to not question her ways. And I didn't. So we met secretly in NYC everytime we could, and I never once thought it wasn't really her. I only found out it wasn't her when I saw you guys leaving the apartment with her."

"I guess I understand now why she wanted to be with me..." he said and looked to Robin. "She commented many times how you never wanted to be with her, physically. She and you kissed once in a while, but everytime it got… pretty close, you pulled back. You never wanted to go to bed with her. And when she and I started to have sex, she told me that just to be safe, she would get you drunk as much as she could so you could assume you had sex with her. When she found she was pregnant... she told me it was mine."

Regina looked astonished to Robin, and what she saw on his face was answer enough. She could see piece by piece of what Nottingham said starting to make sense on his mind. Besides knowing that would make Robin a little sad because he was attached to the baby, she couldn't not see the bright side of the news. Robin actually never moved on. He never slept with someone else but her after they got together. She wouldn't have to say to their baby growing inside her womb Zelena's daughter was her cousin slash half sister.

"Then why she told us the baby was Robin's?" Regina asked confused, even though deep down she already knew the answer.

"Well, isn't it obvious, Regina?" the Sherrif said. "She lied because she wanted to hurt you."

Regina wanted to be able to say Zelena wouldn't do such a thing. But, sadly, she could perfectly see her sister doing something like that.

"I… I need some time to take in the news." Robin turned to leave, and he didn't need to say anything else. Regina could sense exactly how he was feeling. Betrayed. Manipulated. Mislead. Deceived.

She followed him out of the vault and closed the door behind them, giving some sort of privacy.

"Robin, I'm sorry you're going through this." she held his hands, making him stop and look at her.

"It's not your fault." he tried to lift his free hand to touch her, but something, a force, stopped him. His hand was left hanging up the air and his gaze became distant. "But I don't want to talk with you right now."

He let go of her hands and brought his hands back to himself. She realized quickly what was happening and she was thankful for that. She didn't think she could handle if he was mad at her for real.

"The Evil Queen…" she whispered, never breaking the eye contact with him.

The other part of her was somewhere else, holding his heart, controlling him.

"Hello weaker me." a malicious grin appeared on his face, an evil smile that betrayed all his innocence.

"I'm not weak!"

She was so tired of people thinking of her love for Robin as weakness. It was not weakness. It was strength. All her life she heard her mother saying that love was weakness, but with time, Regina realized she was wrong. The strongest love is the love which is not afraid to show weakness.

"Whatever you say," Robin rolled her eyes. "You being able to live and be friendly with people who ruined your life says otherwise to me. Now, here's what you're going to do." Robin said lifting his point finger and bringing it closer to her chest. "You'll let Robin walk away and you'll not follow him, or I'll crush his heart."

Despite knowing it wasn't him, despite feeling sad that he was not under control of himself, she couldn't help but feel attracted to this dark version of him. She remembered as if it was yesterday when he told her that he was not always a good man, he had a dark past as well. She guessed that in the past he must have looked like he was now. And she had to admit she didn't fear him.

She kept gazing into his eyes, and she could see he was still there, trapped. She wanted nothing more than to find a way to free him right now and put him out of this misery, but she couldn't. It was too dangerous to try something while her evil side had his heart. For her to be able to do anything to fight this, first she had to have his heart back.

She gave him a sad smile and took a step back.

"I won't stand in your way."

"Smart girl, seems like you're not as dumb as I thought you were."

Robin lifted his hands to her face and pressed her cheeks a little too tight and leaned in to peck her lips.

Then he started to run to the other side of the woods, and she sighed, hugging herself. She never liked to feel powerless and impotent and that was exactly how she was feeling.

She heard the vault's door open, and she turned to see the stupid Sheriff walking out of it. She completely forgot he was there. He waited for her as she got closer to the door and closed it, sealing it with spell. Not blood magic. Not something that could be broken easily.

She's started to walk away and she realized the Sheriff was following her.

"What the hell do you want now?" she asked bad-tempered.

"I hope you'll take me to Zelena now."

"Why you don't go after her alone?"

"She's been avoiding me. She knows I'm here, she knows I want to talk to her, but everytime I get closer she finds a way to runaway. Can you tell her to talk to me?"

Now that was just what she needed. To play match maker to her sister. How did she find herself in this position?

"Fine." and he smiled, started to walking in the direction of her house. She put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "But not right now. Let me talk to her first. Then, if she wants to, she'll come to you."

He seemed sad, but accepted what she said.

She puffed herself out of there and appeared in front of Henry. She told him to wait there, next to her car, when she went after Robin.

"Mom," he yelled and moved forward to hug her. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was just about to call someone for help. I was so worried."

"It took longer than I thought it would and I'm sorry for that, son," she held him closer and caressed his hair, trying to calm him down.

"That's okay. What happened?" he asked.

"I'll tell you on the way, let's go to my house."

She filled him in while she drove them back to her mansion, and she was pleased to see Zelena was there when they got there. She was sitting on the couch holding the baby. Regina was so furious she didn't even said hi.

"Henry, get the baby and go upstairs please. I need to talk to my sister alone."

Henry nodded, knowing what was going on. And he was just furious as her. He held the baby and went upstairs.

"Regina, Henry slept here yesterday. I thought you'd like to know." Zelena said, not quite noticing the atmosphere of the place.

"I know, he already told me." Regina said putting her purse upon the desk and looking back to her sister. "He's not the one hiding things from me."

"What do you mean by that?" Zelena said crossing her arms, realizing how pissed Regina really was.

"I'm talking about your baby. I'm talking about the baby not being Robin's."

"I knew that man was not going to keep her mouth shut," she muttered to herself.

"So what? That's true and you didn't want me to know?"

"Yes, it's true. And why does that matter now, Regina? He is dead."

"Why? Don't you think that, even now, wouldn't be nice for me to know that Robin actually never moved on?" she hissed angrily.

"Well, I thought it was giving you some comfort being closer to someone linked to him."

"Sure, send Roland away and keep closer the worst thing for me to remember him off. Brilliant! That really makes a lot of sense."

"Look, believe it or not, I was really trying to help when I sent Roland back to enchanted forest. Robin's friends wanted to go back. They claimed it was painful and pointless to stay here without Robin and I thought all magic was going to be wiped away. I thought we didn't have time." she said. "And yes, I lied about Robin being the father, but you know at that time I was mad and envy at you. I wanted to hurt you. After he died I wanted to tell you the truth, but I was just not brave enough. I was afraid of how you were going to react."

"You were not afraid to lie to my face, but you were afraid to tell me the truth." Regina laughed sarcastically as she sat in the couch.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Regina. I really am. I just didn't want to lose whatever we have now."

"What we have now? Open your eyes, Zelena! I know we are trying hard to make this work, but relationships are about trust and be true to one another! How can I trust you if I keep finding out things that you lied to me?"

"I swear this was the last thing. I'm not hiding anything else."

Regina sighed and looked up, meeting the piercing green eyes of her sister.

"I know we can't erase the past, but are you really sorry for everything you did? For deceiving Robin, for making him and me think he did something that he didn't do?

"I truly am, Regina. I apologize."

"If the daughter was Robin's, would you still be sorry?"

"I… I would. If I was telling the truth and the daughter was his, then what I did to him would've given me my daughter, but I know that's not a fair or pretty way to get a baby. He was good person and he didn't deserve to go through this."

Regina saw sincerity there. She realized her biggest issue with her sister was that she never actually said she was sorry. Of course feeling sorry didn't change what she did in any way, but it was a start.

She remembered of what the Sheriff asked her to do, to talk with Zelena about him, and she decided to do that now.

"Zelena, the Sheriff of Nottingham asked for me to talk to you because you apparently have been avoiding him?"

"Yes, I have." Zelena admitted.

"Why? You… you don't like him?"

"No, in fact I do like him. He's quite nice when he wants to be. I was… I was avoiding him because of you. Because I didn't know how to tell you the truth."

"Well, now that I know, you can go and talk to him."

"But what If he doesn't like me? I liked to be with me before, but that's when I was Marian."

"Well, give him a change to get to know you. And even if things don't work out, you can't keep the baby away from him. Giving that he was so eager to find you, I assume he wants to be a part of the baby's life as well."

"I know that, and I believe he wants to get to know his daughter. When we were in NYC, he seemed very happy to become a father." she said and then seemed to be lost in thought.

Regina knew Zelena lost Hades not so long ago, but she also knew second chances were real. She and Robin were living proof of it. Maybe… Hades was just Zelena's first love. And judging by the dreaming look Zelena had on her face, the brunette was sure she was right.

"Zelena…," Regina started, breaking the silence. "If you had the chance to apologize to Robin, would you do it?"

The younger sister asked for sincerity, so she needed to be sincere as well. Contrariwise she would be hypocrite.

"Yes, I would."

"So you'll be able to apologize to him in person."

"What? How?"

Regina started to tell her everything that was going on. That the Evil Queen was alive and she brought Robin back, and that she was with a child. And as she told the news to her sister, a new plan started to appear on her mind. A plan that she prayed it would work.

* * *

 **So... I received a review saying this story seems a little fast-paced, but really, this is how I want this story to go. I'm sorry if some might not like that it's too fast, but I don't want to dwell on it to much. With work and university, I don't have much free time. I already know the end of this story, and how I'm going to get there, and sadly it will not take long. This will be a short story. I think it'll have only more 3 chapters. Sorry :( If you want, you can make sugestions, and I can see if I can add it to the story ;) I made a huge change from the canon story in this chapter, and I need to know your opinion! Please leave a review or talk to me on twitter inlovewithalanp 💘**


End file.
